


【铁虫】色情直播 1

by katezzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 50





	【铁虫】色情直播 1

预警一些可能的雷点：  
1 关于性器官，我习惯使用的词是“阴茎”和“后穴”“小穴”，偶尔需要达到羞耻效果时会使用“屁眼”。  
2 pp（出于兴趣爱好）做色情视频直播。  
3 pp纯0，甜心小男孩，有M倾向，但不喜欢身体疼痛，偏爱被精神调教和羞耻感。阿爸纯1。  
私设阿爸胸口的方舟反应炉一直在，没有换成纳米存储器。（因为我个人对于方舟反应炉有着奇怪的性癖hhhhh） 

  
  
  
Peter·Parker有两个秘密身份：蜘蛛侠，和某知名porn网站的当红主播Matchsoboy*。  
  
  
“Hi，大家晚上好！”

  
  
晚上八点半，Matchso的主播间开通了，男孩穿着宽松的纯白棉T恤的上半身出现在屏幕里，他的脸被网站自动模糊，手里抱了一个纸箱子，朝着镜头晃了晃：“我刚刚洗完澡出来，这期是一个开箱测评哦，关于复仇者联盟主题的各种情趣玩具。”  
“其实这期内容我问了观众朋友nihgzip点的，作为给这位观众朋友一直如此支持我的回馈。  
”  


ganchu：啊啊啊啊宝宝你上线啦妈咪好想你和你的小屁股哦啊啊啊啊啊！

cumfordaddy：复仇者主题也太刺激了吧！我爱！有没有蜘蛛侠！！！！我在网上看过一个蜘蛛侠超级大假屌！！！！  
  
“呃，蜘蛛侠没有啦，我，我不是很粉他。这期是关于钢铁侠的。”  
  
因为自己日自己实在是太诡异了，而且那个我也见过，其实我没有那个玩具那么大，有点尴尬。男孩心想。  
  
ilovedowney：hhhhh所以主播是钢铁侠粉丝吗？  
  
男孩羞涩地笑起来：“是啊，我是好多年的铁杆粉丝。”  
  
Kittysmuttttt：欸？说起来，nihgzip就是那个每次只要主播高潮就会打赏一大堆高级礼物但从来没有说过话的金主爸爸吗？  
anyeyiyang：他好像是个小号，没有头像没有个签没有收藏，连昵称看起来也都是随便打的。  
iloveholland：那位大佬好像前两天刚刚把主播送上打赏总榜第一耶，远远甩了第二名。太大佬了！  
ganchu：我们宝宝的绝美身体完全值这个价！  


  
“我前几天小窗问了他有没有想点播的内容，他说想看复仇者主题玩具，我自己挑了一些，感谢他帮忙清空购物车——所以，这期视频的一切都多亏了他啦，希望他正在看，万分感谢！”  
“关于这些产品的防水性、气味等等你们压根不会感兴趣的东西，我已经提前测评好了——待会儿会写成文字直接发在我的动态里，至于现在，让我们直接开始你们这些坏蛋想看的部分吧！”  
  
woxiangbuchule：哈哈哈哈我们是坏蛋，对啊我们就是想看boy漂亮小屁股的大坏蛋。  
hehezgtsshzy：主播好拘谨欸……  
ganchu：楼上是新来的吧？待会我们宝宝把玩具插进他的小屁股以后你就知道你错得有多离谱了。宝宝是床下羞涩床上淫荡的完美小0！  


“哈哈哈谢谢夸奖啦。”男孩调整了一下镜头，让自己整个身体都进入画面。他显然正坐在一张小床上，最普通不过的浅色棉床单，看起来应该是中学生坐在上面看书或吃零食的地方，而不是供一个色情主播躺在上面插自己。  
  
slirtsmut：我强烈安利小白兔特效，操这个功能做得太好了，崽崽的表情看得非常清楚但绝对看不出来长相，想想待会淫荡的小白兔！！！  
ganchu：我来康康！！！！！  
fuckharder：卧槽真他妈又纯又欲卧槽！！！  
  
这个网站的隐私保护做得很好，如果博主在视频里不想露脸，可以打开隐私保护功能，观众们无法看清面部。但观众可以选择各种面部特效，可选择的选项很多，动物拟人，明星名人，甚至连美国总统都有，技术过关，非常逼真。这样既不会看到人脸，也不会错过主播的表情和面部动作。  
  
“哈哈哈你们开心就好啦。”

他从箱子里取出一个鸡蛋大小的钢铁侠tsumtsum，拿到镜头前：“这是一个外用式的跳蛋，只看样子完全看不出是情趣玩具，完全可以摆在床头作为装饰品。这个tsumtsum太可爱了不是吗？”  
他笑着把萌版小钢铁侠放到唇边亲了一口。  
他用遥控器调暗了房间的灯光，  
达到一种气氛暧昧但又不会让观众看不清楚的程度。  
“如果不是有大家在看，我好想放点爵士乐。”男孩轻笑，声音里带着少年特有的轻快。  


  
接着，他动作随意地把T恤下摆掀上胸口，露出形状漂亮的腹肌和半边胸口，一颗嫩粉色的乳头欲露不露。  
他用手指点了点那里，“刚刚看见那个跳蛋的时候就硬了”他小声嘟囔。把手中的东西调到最低档，放在小巧的肚脐上，一路缓缓滑上去，最后隔着一层T恤用力按在乳头上。  
“呜……”被刺激到乳头的男孩闭上眼睛，发出舒服的鼻音，像一只可爱的幼兽。  
  
ganchu：快点把乳头露出来啊宝宝！！快点脱裤子！  
oldtomato：靠仅仅按摩个乳头而已就发骚了！靠！本猛男快要硬了。  
  
男孩看着评论区笑了，尽管观众并不能看见。他又把T恤往上掀起了一些，牙齿咬住衣摆，上半身全都露了出来，一副任人品尝的样子，两边的乳头都已经硬成小石子。又利索地脱掉了短裤。  
  
lolitamylove：我操里面没穿内裤！  
  
“为了方便你们的观看体验。”男孩的声音轻轻的。他一手拿着那个小玩意在乳晕上画圈，另一只手握住自己的阴茎揉捏起来。  
“想看个刺激的吗？”  
说着，男孩拿跳蛋的手伸下去，把正在震动的玩意儿和龟头攥在一起。男孩没有割过包皮，这意味着他的龟头会比割过的人敏感——他几乎立刻弓起了腰，尾音陡然变了调，像颗被投进滚水里的虾子。  
“哦！天呐……不行，这刺激过头了……”男孩为自己的莽撞摇摇头。胯下的柔软阴茎逐渐精神抖擞地站起来。他改成震动阴囊系带附近，那里得到的快感比直接刺激龟头来得轻但更加绵长，酥麻感一层一层叠加，男孩闭着眼小声呻吟，直到完全勃起的阴茎弹跳起来，他才叹息着把玩具收起来。

  
ganchu：宝宝快射了吗？！  
cumcumplease：崽崽今天各外兴奋啊哈哈哈哈是因为偶像钢铁侠吗？

ganchu：说起来宝宝你知不知道你偶像是这个网站的大股东啊？  
  
“呃，不会这么快啦，后面还有两个玩具要试——啊……差不多是的——我不知道欸，好巧哈哈哈。”不过我完全不意外Mr Stark会投资黄片网站，毕竟他又有钱又浪。男孩默默地想。  
  
他一边和弹幕互动了几句，一边平复了一下呼吸，用手掌稍微用力压了压不安分的阴茎。  
他对着镜头的方向把腿打开得更大一点，让观众看得更清楚。充血的阴茎贴在小腹上形成色情的颜色差。他的臀缝不深，一只手稍微用力就能掰开臀瓣露出紧闭的穴口。  
“我刚刚在浴室里清理好了，但是还没来得及扩张。所以——”  
男孩拿出润滑剂，打开盖子，悬在小腹上空直接淋下去，水光蔓延至整片下腹、腿根、阴茎，原本就稀疏的阴毛被打湿后显得更少，透明黏腻的液体顺着臀缝淌下去，整个屁股都湿透了，“大家想看我用手指把那里揉软，还是请我的偶像先生来帮忙？”  
他调皮地让跳蛋对着镜头俯冲，用钢铁侠的经典动作。他故意作出正在玩真正玩具的孩子的天真神情。  
  
robertjunior：naughty boy！！！  
bigdick：自己揉穴的表情肯定又羞又色，但是我们又看不到你的脸。可是boy用白嫩的手指把屁眼一点点揉到充血艳红的场面也一定很好射！好纠结！  
shehuizhuyihao：楼上的朋友会说话就多说点！神仙描述！小孩子才做选择，大人都要！  
ganchu：宝宝你学坏了！半年前你还是个连自摸乳头都会害羞的小朋友！现在你都学会撩人了！妈咪不允许！  
  
  


男孩用掌心把润滑剂捂热一点，熟练地挤了半管进小穴。其实他并不需要这么多——变异基因让他的身体全方位提升，包括后穴承受异物时分泌肠液保护自己的能力，这又奇怪又搞笑又色情，发现这一点时男孩这样想——但他还是这样做，因为他喜欢听湿得一塌糊涂的后穴被抽插时那种黏腻的水声，让他倍感兴奋。  
导入管抽出来后，穴口翕动，一张一合，吐出一股小穴已经吃不下的润滑液。  
  
icannotthinkof：卧槽他妈的这他妈，他妈这个屁眼跟个淫荡的小嘴一样卧槽我说不出话了！  


男孩轻笑，用手指把挤出来的那股润滑液在穴口附近慢慢地涂抹开，用乖巧诚恳得像只小狗狗的语气说：“小嘴在邀请你们进来……喔，揉穴好爽……”隔着一层屏幕，他说了做了很多平时的自己渴望却不敢的，这让他感到放松惬意，完全属于自己的快乐。  
他重新拾起那个跳蛋，摁在穴口，就着润滑推进了一半。他故意把萌版钢铁侠的头露在外面，对着镜头摇了摇屁股。

“震动声音不大，外形可爱，虽然只有三个档，不过用来做做前戏铺垫气氛已经够了，挺爽，对，哈，这只是个前戏玩具，不要学我入体哦，我这么做只是因为太喜欢这个小家伙。”男孩忠实地反馈着测评结果。  
  
他一手揉捏自己的乳头，一手拿着跳蛋露在外面的部分不断小幅度旋转，三百六十度都照顾到。

“呼……”男孩咬着下唇微喘。这种感觉可真他妈舒服。不过他还是不太好意思直接骂脏话。  
肛周神经末梢丰富，他的身体又更加敏感，仅仅被抚慰穴口就爽得阴茎高高翘起，几乎竖直地贴在小腹上。所以他不敢玩太久，用手指摁了摁穴口，觉得差不多松软一些了就取了出来。

  
“接下来是这个，十八厘米的拉珠细肛塞，有六个震档，方舟反应炉这个造型真的深得我心。”肛塞上嵌着一厘米到三厘米大小不等的五颗圆球，每一颗都是从2008年至今不同时期钢铁侠胸口方舟反应炉的造型。  
  
“顺便问一下有没有人和我一样觉得钢铁侠的方舟反应炉超级超级超级性感？”  
shakeforest：我我我我！  
那种冰冷科技感好他妈可！我想舔那玩意但我怕触电……  
guohaolin：哈哈哈哈楼上你把我笑萎了哈哈哈哈哈  
  
“哈哈哈应该不会吧。”男孩回忆起某次不小心，或者是假装不小心，手隔着薄薄的黑色背心碰到那个反应炉，那一刻他倒是没触电，只是头晕目眩差点原地高潮。  


“唔，其实我第一次玩这种拉珠肛塞……”男孩把它拿在手里掂量，顺便淋上润滑剂，本来就为了配合反应炉就有一点荧光感，现在整根都看起来水光泛滥。  
  
wangwenyu：会把你爽翻的！相信我！  
threewayilove：加一！记得一定要猛地整根抽出来！不爽算我输！顺便我也爱反应炉！反应炉值得拥有自己的粉丝群！  
  
“OK，那我期待着它有多爽。”男孩笑起来眉眼弯弯，像那种夏日午后阳光里站在隔院草坪上的邻居初恋少年，和下半身穴肉蠕动着努力吃下一根长家伙的糟糕状况完全成反比。

  
虽然有几个小球，但因为整体很细所以并不算太难进。男孩揉了揉穴口，屏住呼吸缓慢但坚决地一口气推进去——当然，擦过前列腺时他停下来甜腻地尖叫了一声——直到底座抵在了穴口，才长舒一口气。  
“进入挺顺利的，自动加热至人体温度这个功能很人性化，粗细也正好，不会太难受。”接着他动了两下腰，适应着身体深处被异物侵犯的感觉，好在温热的温度体贴地把这种不适感大大降低。  


“我想直接开到最大档试试……”男孩细长漂亮的手指抚弄着拉环部位的调频按键，嘴里小声嘟囔。  
  
billyvan：别，你会直接被搞得哭爹喊娘。  
ganchu：宝宝你对钢铁侠是有多大的爱啊？！！今天比平常骚得不是一点半点！！  
naiyikou：崽崽你再这么下去会把钢铁侠本尊骚来的哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
男孩的动作滞了半秒，随即笑起来：“好啦，不要开这种玩笑啦，我肯定会每一档都认真测评的。”  
  
小中大三个震幅档，以及另外三个花式震动档。男孩不停来回变换着六个档，很快探索出了最爽的玩弄手法。没想到那个底座也大有妙用，五颗大小不一的”反应炉”加上抢戏的底座，把肛周、穴口、内壁、前列腺等所有敏感点都照顾到了。  
男孩逐渐被自己玩得呼吸紊乱，嘴巴大张，整个下半身的骨头酥软，腿根打颤。  
他的另一只手忙着给自己撸管，起初还颇有章法地揉捏龟头，摁压阴囊，到后来就直接一把握住阴茎疯狂上下撸动。  
“呃啊……我快射了……可惜，哈……没有手弄乳头了……”男孩弓腰低喘着，断断续续地说。  
他开始幅度越来越大地抽插肛塞，不停地吞吐，莹蓝在糜红里越来越快地进出。  
  
softkitty：我草草草草草这个视觉效果太色情了！！！！我也快看着这个色差撸射了！  
  
终于，男孩一手狠狠攥住剧烈跳动的阴茎，阴囊收缩，系带提紧，一手把肛塞开到最大档，猛地整根插入拔出。

最后一颗珠子被带出紧热小穴后发出“啵”的一声。类似红酒瓶的软木塞被拔开。   
脚趾蜷起，光滑纤细的小腿胡乱蹬蹭床单。  
男孩尖叫着射在了自己手里。  
后穴失去堵塞，暂时被撑出一个小指尖大小的小洞，肠道里大量润滑液汩汩流出。  
  
bigdick：我靠好像女人的逼喷水我操！！！  


男孩觉得这他妈的确像，因为所有人都不知道的是，其实这里面有大部分液体真的是里面分泌的肠液。  
男孩又一次红着脸把恶趣味的变异基因骂了一遍。  


“果然很爽。”他微笑着回应自己之前期待。  
  
他抽出纸巾简单地清理了一下，稍微从射精后的脆弱状态里缓了缓神，拿出下一个玩具。  
“嗒哒！这就是今天的重头戏啦！”  
一支带有奇怪底座的金红配色粗大假阳具，图案看起来是钢铁侠手臂的样子，只是没有那么棱角锋利的金属，而是形状柔和的橡胶，顶部一截是晶蓝色，大概是模拟掌心炮的颜色。  
“店家提供好几个型号，我一激动就买了最大型……”男孩不好意思地摸摸鼻子。  
“据说这个能解放我的双手，自动固定在屁股上插？我没仔细看说明，想吧惊喜留到亲自发现。”  
男孩伸出舌尖从根部舔到顶端——这是他第一次这样做，钢铁侠让他忍不住这样做，把他的一切欲望都放大了数倍，变得莽撞急色。  
他朝着镜头挤挤眼睛，笑道：“那么……和我一起探索惊喜吧！”  
  
  
  
突然，一直面向男孩立在镜头背后的手机响了来电震动，一直静音播放着钢铁侠采访视频的手机停止了视频播放。 

男孩在镜头之外拿起手机看了一眼，屏幕上面显示着“Mr Stark发起语音通话”。  
  
他对着那个来电显示愣了两秒钟，随即回到镜头前，神色自若：“一个直男朋友打来了电话，不可能看gay片的那种……”  
然后男孩拿起那根假阴茎对准湿软的小穴，浅浅地戳进了一点龟头前端，又对着镜头扬了扬手机（智能的网站当然自动糊掉了屏幕），勾起一个调皮的笑：  
“我要接吗？”  
  
  
  
tbc  
这章主要是铺垫，肉不香。  
下章有阿爸戏份~  
这大概是个五万字左右的NC—17，初步打算分四章。剧情会有，剧情为肉服务。  
  
  
注： 解释一下pp的昵称Matchso，改编自“Masoch”，一位作家，他算是BDSM中M（受虐方）始祖。用这个名字是因为（本文中的）pp有点M倾向，（偏向精神上的M，喜欢羞耻感，不喜欢身体疼痛的那种）。  
“t”是Tony的首字母。有过暗恋经历的姐妹应该很能够理解这种“千方百计把暗恋的人用只有自己知道的秘密形式公开，明明谁也看不懂但自己窃喜得要死”的心理吧。

——————————  
再贴一段发在乐乎会被屏，发在ao3又因为太短而不值当的黄话：  
  


簧色脑洞。  
  
铁虫是我见过最适合B D SM的cp。  
  
小虫可以是那种被铁爸从街边捡回来的流浪狗，倔强不服管，被主人一点点调教到乖。  
  
也可以是主人的甜心小狗狗。主人体贴地用手指给小宠物擦掉口交后脸上残留的jīng液时会主动伸出小舌头帮主人把手指细细舔干净，对主人甜甜地笑，“谢谢daddy~  
”  


不过甜心小男孩可不是柔弱白莲花，他有坚定不移的原则：  
欺负我，我或许可以忍。  
欺负无辜好人，蜘蛛侠就会惩罚你。  
欺负daddy，蜘蛛侠头都给你揍飞。  
  
（hhhhh好沙雕哦）  
如果是第一种pp，那铁爸也会强势一些，pp再犟再有力气也抵不住铁爸经验技巧丰富。“你下面的小嘴比上面那张软多了，小野狗”。  
  
如果是第二种pp那铁爸也会是那种温柔daddy，偏精神调教，因为娇气的小朋友不喜欢被弄痛。床上抱在怀里cào，床下抱在腿上宠，（我个人偏爱这种温柔daddy和甜心小朋友型的甜肉）。不过，虽然铁爸是个可以一起吃披萨看电视开玩笑，床上也永远体贴小朋友感受的温柔daddy，但依然有着强大S的不容置疑的权威。这种威严让小朋友心醉。  
  
本文的铁虫是第二种。  
  



End file.
